Valuable Bathroom Time
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend spends more time in the bathroom then you do? MORRISONOC. ONESHOT. Dedicated to Rainbowblack.


A/N: This is dedicated to Rainbowblack

**A/N: This is dedicated to Rainbowblack. Hope you enjoy!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Hennigan I swear to god if you're not out of that bathroom in five minutes I will kick that door down and kick you ass out of it!" Eiris shouted as she pounded on the door.

"It's your fault that you didn't get up early enough." John shouted from the other side of the door.

"Unlike you I actually have things to do today! Now GET OUT!" Eiris demanded.

"No. You wait your turn." John replied turning the blow dryer on.

Eiris snarled as she stomped away from the bathroom door and sat down on the bed. John spent way too much time in the bathroom. Hell he took more time then her! She didn't know if that was go or bad. Either way, she had to meet Chantel at the mall in half an hour. She still needed to shower and do her hair. And as far as she knew John had nothing going on today.

"John I have to meet Chantel soon!" Eiris shouted whining.

"Well I have stuff to do too!" John shouted over the hair dryer.

"Like what?" Eiris questioned.

"Mike and I are going to the mall for a signing." John shouted once more.

"And when is this signing?" Eiris asked.

"At three." John replied.

"At THREE?! John it's eleven in the morning right now! Let me in the damn bathroom!" Eiris demanded getting up and pounding on the door again.

"We have more then one bathroom here!" John pointed out.

"But all my stuff is in that bathroom!" Eiris told him.

"Oh well." John replied, then turning the hair dryer on again.

Eiris groaned loudly as she turned the radio on and turned the volume all the way up. One of her favorite songs 'Let It Die' by 3 Days Grace was just ending.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

Eiris laid down on hers and John's king size bed and looked up at the ceiling. John didn't need four hours to get ready. He usually needed only two. Why didn't he just go into the other bathroom? John knew that Eiris had to be somewhere at eleven. Maybe if she didn't sleep in…no. This wasn't her fault. It was all Johns.

"And that was 'Let It Die' By 3 Days Grace! Boy lemme tell ya there is quite a breeze outside! Gusts up to at least forty-fives mph!" the DJ exclaimed.

In that moment, Eiris sat straight up with an idea in her head. She knew that John hated it when he got his hair messed up. That's why he always wore hats outside when it was windy. She creeped toward the door and put her ear toward it. She could still hear the hair dryer going. Eiris smirked as she flipped open her cell phone to call Chantel.

"Where the hell are you?" Chantel greeted Eiris.

"Listen I'm going to be a little late…" Eiris told Chantel while sneaking outside the room.

"What the…let me guess. John got in the bathroom before you." Chantel figured out.

"Yes. But I'm going to get him out of there." Eiris said grinning.

"You know…if you would have woken up when I called you…" Chantel started to say before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we wouldn't have this problem I get it. I'll see you when I get there." Eiris told Chantel before hanging up.

Eiris opened her front door and closed. The wind really was strong. And it was going just the way she wanted it to go. Eiris laughed to herself as she stepped out into the open.

This was going to be too much fun.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP! BUTTERCUP BABY JUST TO LET ME DOWN! AND MESS ME AROUND…" John Hennigan was singing at the top of his lungs as he blow dried his hair.

Okay, so he wasn't the best singer there was. If he ever tried out for American Idol, he would be out with the first note he sang. He was only singing this loud to annoy Eiris who was in their bedroom. John turned off the hair dryer and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was almost perfect. He still had to put his products in, fan it and tousle it. John put face lotion into his palms and put it on his face. He looked into the mirror and smiled.

"This must be killing Eiris." John told himself smiling.

John continued to smile as he reached for his hair serum. He was about to put it in before he heard a noise at the window. He turned to see that there was nothing there. But now that he wasn't singing at the top of his lungs, he could hear the wind howling outside the window. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up to see that Mike was calling.

"What's up Mike?" John asked admiring himself in the mirror.

"Dude I'm at Hooters and there are the HOTTEST girls here!" Mike shouted with excitement over the phone.

"Hooters usually do have hot girls there. They are called SERVERS." John pointed out.

"Whatever man. Get your ass down here so I'm not the only guy drooling over these chicks." Mike demanded.

"You know I got a girlfriend right?" John asked.

"So? Wouldn't hurt to look!" Mike stated.

"Well…" John was saying before hearing the window open.

_WOOSH!_

The wind blew into the bathroom knocking over John's hair stuff to the floor. John screamed as he dropped his phone to the floor. His hair was flying all around him. Wait…his hair! It was getting ruined! He tried to go to the door but his vision was impaired by his flying hair. He walked slowly in one direction only to step on his tweezers. He yelped in pain as he held his foot up. He kept walking till he hit a wall. It was the wall with the window! John reached up slowly and pulled the window down. Everything settled as the last remnants of the wind died. John looked around the bathroom and gasped. His hair products were strewn all over the floor. His phone was shattered. But…what about his hair? We walked over to the mirror with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes slowly, barely seeing his reflection. But when he saw it…

"OH MY GODDD!" John screamed.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"OH MY GODDD!" Eiris heard John scream.

Eiris burst out in laughter as she set her magazine down. John pushed the door open to the bathroom and glared at her. His hair was every which way possible. It was ratted and tangled all over the place. Eiris just laughed harder when she saw her boyfriend.

"Now…that's a new…look!" Eiris managed to say through her laughter.

"That was plain mean." John told his girlfriend.

Eiris looked up to see that John was serious. Her laughter died down as she walked toward John. He looked him in the eye and laughed a little again.

"Come on baby. It was funny!" Eiris tried to reason.

"You caused me to break my phone, you ruined my hair products and most importantly you ruined my hair!" John whined.

"Oh well!" Eiris said grabbing her things and running into the bathroom.

Eiris locked the door and looked around the bathroom. It really was a mess. It made her laugh harder. Eiris heard John pound on the other side of the door.

"Eiris come on! I need to finish getting ready!" John shouted.

"You should have used the other bathroom…" Eiris said smiling turning on the shower and tuning him out.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**There you go! Chic I hope you liked it! Everyone else please review!**


End file.
